Pertanyaan
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Taehyung mengingat Hoseok diantara sekian pengunjung lainnya, Taehyung mempedulikan satu ekspresi kelabu Hoseok diantara banyak ekspresi riangnya. Kekhawatiran Taehyung berakhir diiringi hujan yang kembali deras. Tags : VHope, BTS (maaf, summary nya berantakan)


.

Pertanyaan

[Kim Taehyung (V) x Jung Hoseok (J-Hope)]

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Kedai Makanan yang diurus Taehyung bersama teman-temannya berada di sisi jalanan tidak populer, hingga Taehyung masih bisa menghitung orang yang mengunjungi kedai di hari libur. Diantara sekian pengunjung yang pernah datang untuk makan atau sekedar duduk dan berteduh, Taehyung mengingat Pemuda dengan senyum matahari yang bernama Hoseok. Ada banyak kunjungan Hoseok dengan senyum matahari, tapi yang Taehyung ingat sampai saat ini adalah ekspresi kelabu Hoseok, satu kunjungan Hoseok tanpa orang ekspresi dingin bersamanya juga kunjungan terakhir Hoseok ke kedai ini.

Taehyung tidak tahu kapan dia menyenangi kehadiran Hoseok lebih dari pemilik kedai senang dengan kehadiran pengunjung, tapi Taehyung bergerak cepat saat Hoseok hanya sendiri mengunjungi kedai. Dia pikir dia memiliki alasan untuk bergerak cepat menuju Hoseok, karena Hoseok tidak biasanya datang sendiri juga karena ekspresi kelabu di wajah Hoseok, tetap saja itu bukan alasan yang seharusnya bagi dua orang yang tidak mengenal secara dekat. Hoseok menerima tawaran makanan manis dari Taehyung, juga tersenyum tipis karena cerita lucu yang dibagi Taehyung. Hoseok memuji Taehyung yang menyenangkan juga perasa, tidak seperti Kekasihnya.

Curahan hati Hoseok mendapat perhatian penuh dari telinga Taehyung juga rengkuhan tangan Taehyung di penghujung cerita, menjadi momen terakhir Pemuda Kim dengan pengunjung favoritnya. Ada beberapa pesan santai yang dikirim Hoseok pada nomor Taehyung, tapi eksistensinya tidak lagi tertangkap oleh pandang Taehyung. Mungkin Hoseok menjadi sepaham dengan orang ekspresi dingin yang tidak menyenangkan juga tidak perasa itu, mungkin Hoseok sudah kembali menjalani hidup dengan baik dan melupakan Taehyung yang sempat berpikir kalau dia memiliki kesempatan. Satu hal yang pasti, Taehyung keliru untuk menaruh rasa pada Hoseok.

Langit kelihatan cerah walau tetesan hujan masih memberi buaian halus pada dataran tanah, kedai Taehyung hanya diisi oleh satu pasangan mabuk cinta juga satu keluarga menghangatkan hati.

"Kau tidak kencan?" Bosan melihat pasangan atau keluarga yang tengah menukar tawa selagi menikmati makanan, Taehyung menoleh pada temannya yang mengisi etalase sebelah meja kasir

"Aku bisa meminjamkan cermin, kalau kau tidak punya" Sarkas Bogum sebagai balasan, melirik si pemilik marga Kim selagi mengucap perkataan pedas itu

"Ei, kejamnya dirimu padaku" Taehyung memasang ekspresi seolah merasa terluka, tangannya memegang dada kiri seperti ada luka tidak berdarah

"Lupakan pengunjung yang tidak pernah lagi berkunjung, dan pergilah untuk mencari teman kencan yang benar" Ujar Bogum

"Katakan itu, saat kau berhasil melupakan si Pemuda dengan mata rubah" Taehyung membalas, melihat Bogum yang mendengus malas dan memutar matanya

"Ini menjadi sulit, karena kau terus mengingatkan tentangnya" Bogum menjawab selagi berjalan menuju dapur

"Kalau aku tidak mengingatkan seperti ini, kau akan melamun sendiri untuk mengingatnya!" Ekspresi jahil di wajah Taehyung menghilang, begitu bayangan punggung Bogum tidak terlihat

"Apa dia tidak memiliki keinginan menikmati cokelat panas, seperti penghujung pekan lain?" Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang senang melewati waktu, dia tidak sering memperhatikan jarum jam atau lembar kalender. Tapi, kunjungan Hoseok membuat Taehyung melirik jam tangan yang diletak sembarang oleh Minjae atau bertanya mengenai hari pada Bogum

"Cuaca ini cocok untuk meminum cokelat panas" Gumam Taehyung, tidak menemukan tanda kalau pengunjung ingin segera membayar dan meninggalkan kedai

"Hujan ini sama dengan hujan di kunjungan terakhirnya" Langkah Taehyung berhenti di depan pintu kedai, membiarkan riakan kecil menyapa ujung sepatu. Tidak ada suara guntur yang memekakkan, tidak ada angin badai yang membasahi baju hingga kuyup, tapi rintikan gerimis masih ingin bermain dengan tanah juga tanaman

"Apa salahku, hingga dia tidak lagi berkunjung?" Suara Taehyung disiakan, terbawa angin tanpa menerima balasan. Otak Taehyung memutar adegan dimana dia merengkuh Hoseok, tangannya mengitari bahu Hoseok seperti ingin melindungi, posisinya lebih tinggi dari Hoseok membuat aroma manis dari rambut sang pengunjung mengisi penciuman

"Mungkinkah, dia merasa tidak nyaman?" Ujaran Taehyung kembali dihanyutkan semilir angin, dengan intensitas hujan yang kembali meningkat dan membuat Taehyung mengembalikan langkah ke dalam kedai

"Jadi, dia tidak akan datang lagi?" Taehyung tahu dia melakukan hal bodoh dengan terus bertanya, tapi kebodohan ini hanya hal kecil dibandingkan dia yang menyukai seseorang dengan pasangan

"Hei, Taehyung-ah" Ada sekian orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, jadi Taehyung terbiasa menoleh sebagai respon cepat untuk panggilan tersebut. Bahkan, sebelum dia menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya

"Oh, Hoseok" Lonjakan rasa antusias juga rindu tidak terungkap dengan benar, menyisakan nada biasa pada balasan Taehyung

"Hehe, apa aku mengganggu? Kau kelihatan menunggu seseorang" Hoseok mengujar dengan kesan santai dan akrab, tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah setelah dia menghilang begitu saja sedari dua pekan lalu

"Aku . . . " Mulut Taehyung terbuka untuk memberi jawaban, melirik pada orang dengan tatapan tajam juga ekspresi datar yang mendekati mereka

"Aku tidak menunggu siapapun, hanya ingin mencicipi hujan" Jawaban random Taehyung disusul dengan senyum kotak, menutupi matanya yang menyorotkan senang (karena bertemu Hoseok) juga kecewa (karena Hoseok tidak sendiri)

"Sayang, kau tidak masuk?" Orang dengan ekspresi datar itu tentulah bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari ketertarikan Taehyung pada Hoseok, terlihat dari bagaimana dia menekankan panggilan istimewanya untuk Hoseok

"Tentu, aku akan masuk. Ayo, Taehyung" Hoseok bukan orang bodoh. Dia hanya terlalu fokus pada kisah cintanya yang berantakan, hingga malas menempatkan perhatian pada kisah cinta lain, walau Taehyung menawarkan alur cerita yang lebih mudah juga lebih manis untuk sang pengunjung

"Iya" Taehyung yang tidak bisa mengatakan juga melakukan apapun terhadap kisah cintanya, hanya mendengar melodi yang dibentuk awan kelabu untuknya, hujan menjadi lebih deras saat dia memasuki kedai.

Sekali lagi, dia pasti keliru mengatakan Hoseok tidak bahagia dengan si orang ekspresi dingin entah bernama siapa itu. Hoseok tersenyum selagi mereka menautkan tangan, juga orang itu melengkungkan senyum tipis untuk Hoseok selagi mendengar celoteh lucunya. Mereka adalah pasangan bahagia yang tidak memiliki celah untuk dilewati orang asing semacam Taehyung, membuat Bogum harus menepuk bahu Pemuda pemilik marga Kim itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari lamunan mengenai '(seseorang yang awalnya Taehyung sebut) si buas dan (Hoseok yang hingga saat ini Taehyung sebut) si lucu'.

Paling tidak, pertanyaan khawatir Taehyung mengenai kehadiran juga kebahagiaan Hoseok sudah terjawab saat ini.

 _ **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**_

Terinspirasi dari lagu Tulus - Langit Abu abu, yang nempel di kepala aku dan bikin aku ngegumam terus (padahal cuma hafal sedikit doang). Bingung antara VHope tambah broken!YoonSeok atau YoonSeok tambah broken!VHope, berhubung deket sama ulangtahun V, jadinya V dapet peran si 'aku' dalam lagu ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
